Charlie no Tenshi(No Need For Angels)
by Kamikaze Robo-Harpy
Summary: Hello!!! This is my first fic so plz b kind. Chapter 2 is UP!!!! Did ya ever notice the personalities of 3 Tenchi girls match those of the ones from Charlie's Angels???? I did and I made a fic about it. Flamers will not be happy.
1. The Introduction and Assignment

Hey

Hey!!! Wassup Wassup!!! This is my debut fanfic on fanfiction.net and I hope you guys enjoy it!This is a spoof on the hit movie Charlie's Angels with some differences.I got the idea for this fanfiction by watching the movie one too many times (can you all say "INSANITY"?!?!?!?). Anyways………..hope you like it.And don't flame me, this is my first.Normal disclaimers apply: I don't own Tenchi Muyo and Charlie's Angels.Don't sue me, I don't own anything.

Presenting……………….

**No Need For Angels**

A spoof on the famous movie Charlie's Angels  Introduction to the Angels 

An airplane flew across the ocean.It was a normal, routine flight, nothing special here.Inside the aircraft, a woman walked out of the lavatory._Ugh, the smell._She brushed off her skirt, fixed her brown hair, and straightened her jacket as she proceeded to first class."Excuse me ma'am," a flight attendant interrupted."You're not supposed to…"The woman promptly gave him a ticket and said, "Are you looking for this?"The attendant suddenly became polite and asked, "Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?"

"Sake, straight up."As the woman left, the attendant muttered, "Weird one, that is."Angry, the woman turned around and fired a weak fireball at his chest, making crispy fried attendant.That had to hurt.She smiled and walked to her seat trying to force back a laugh.

A man looked nervously out the window.Either he was absolutely desperate to use the restroom, or about to puke.Suddenly, a smartly dressed woman sat right next to him."I don't think birds fly this high."

"I hear only Angels can."As soon as she said that the man asked, "Where are the diamonds?"The woman poured out the jewels, but promptly slapped his face."Uh, uh, uh…I need the bomb…"

"I am the bomb." He said while he pulled back his jacket revealing a ticking bomb with only one minute left on the clock."Whatcha gonna do now, huh?!?!?"

"I'm going to step outside." She replied with a coy smile.At those words she grabbed the man and opened the airlock (A/N sound familiar?!?!?!?!?!?).Both were sent careening into the ocean while a helicopter flew overhead with a diver.The diver plunged into them and started to diffuse the bomb with only thirty seconds remaining.

Meanwhile, down below, a blonde woman was driving a speedboat kinda recklessly, but still very well.As soon as the vest was ripped of the man the diver took the man and parachuted down to the boat.The woman in the business suit just floated down (A/N: kinda freaky huh???) like it was nothing at all.The diver pulled of her helmet revealing the green hair and waved it around like she was in a drama movie or something.Suddenly, the woman in the business suit appeared before the man and pulled off her wig, revealing the spiky, blue hair she had.The man was screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

"What do you mean, FREAK??????" the woman snapped back with a fireball in one hand and the man in the other.She was ready to fry him like the poor attendant on the plane.The other girls just laughed as the boat sped towards the horizon.

The Beginning

_"Once upon a time, there were three very different girls, each with their own ambitions and dreams.However, they did have one thing in common.Well…aside from the fact that at one time they lived in the same house with other people, but that's beside the point!Anyways, they have two things in common; they're beautiful, and they work for me.My name is Charlie.Yes, that's right, Charles Townsend, the same boss of the other Angels.I have decided to expand my agency to Japan.This is the story of those three Angels in Japan.And yes, they are known as Charlie's Angels, so there!Let's get on with this story!"_

Chapter I 

New Assignment

It was a normal day for three of the Tenchi girls.Ryoko was sleeping at the table with a repertoire of sake bottles at her feet and on the table; Kiyone was on early morning patrol in Yagami; and Mihoshi was daydreaming about being in a dance club with a Deejay by the name of Eduardo.Tenchi came to wake up Ryoko, but heard a cell phone ring.He was shocked to see Ryoko pick it up and answer it, completely ignoring Tenchi.After that call, she left without even glomping on Tenchi.He thought, _"That was weird.What's weirder is that I haven't seen Washu since yesterday when she left to get some water samples." _(Is the plot thickening?If it isn't, you can't see what the plot is.)

Kiyone was checking Yagami's systems when she as well got a call from someone."Detective Makibi.What is it?"

"Come to the agency, we have a new assignment for you."

"Coming."Said Kiyone as she prepared her ship into reentry mode.

"Move me, Eduardo." Spoke Mihoshi as she was coming down the steps.The music played while Mihoshi was dancing along and moving.There was a resounding BEEEEEEEP as the oven was overheating."OH NO!!!!THE MUFFINS ARE ABOUT TO BURN!!!"She removed the muffins in time, or so we think.A call came in like the others while she was in the car telling her to go to the agency.(I hope your wondering where the agency is)

At the agency, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ryoko just arrived and just waited for the call.At that time Mihoshi said with enthusiasm, "Would you guys like a muffin?I made them myself from stratch."

"Yum thanks…Mihoshi." Ryoko said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh my god." Whispered a horror-stricken Kiyone.Kiyone than threw the muffin at Ryoko as the idea popped into her head.Ryoko shot an evil glance at Kiyone as she was acting like nothing happened.Ryoko whispered angrily as she threw her muffin, "Oh, you'll pay for that."The muffin missed as it went straight through the door.

In the hallway, Noboyuki was just walking down the hall as the muffin zoomed straight at him.Not noticing, he kept walking, only to be hit in the head by a rock hard muffin courtesy of Ryoko.He kept walking, although rather dizzily as he opened the door.He asked the girls, "What are these muffins called?"

"They're Japanese Fighting Muffins, Noboyuki." Ryoko said as Noboyuki slowly walked to his seat.

"You guys!"Mihoshi yelled, "They're not Japanese Fighting Muffins!They're blueberry."The muffins lay in the basket as she sat down with the rest of the girls.

The phone rang.Noboyuki pressed the speaker and an all to familiar voice popped out.

"Good Morning Angels" said the mysterious voice.

"Good Morning Charlie!" the girls said in unison.

"I have a new assignment for you girls.A young genius has just been kidnapped.I trust you know her.That's why I picked you for the job."A picture flashed onto the screen.It was young Washu doing some experiments on Zero. (A/N: I'm mixing OAV and Universe timelines) A video starts playing out while Charlie explains."Apparently, one of her robots turned on her and took her through a dimensional tunnel which closed immediately after they left, so there is no hope tracing where it went.The only other person in the lab at the time was Zero."

"Oh, she did it." Said Mihoshi while trying to hold back a snicker.

"Then I guess we can all go home now, right?"Zero said."Girls," Noboyuki said, "meet our new client, Zero."Mihoshi suddenly blurted out, "Wait, this is like that American movie I saw called Charlie's Angels.Their client actually turned out to be the villain and the person who they kidnapped was an accomplice and they did this to get their hands on Charlie.WASHU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US????"

"Mihoshi, you do know your and idiot, right?" Kiyone said.

"I don't get it."

Noboyuki handed them their case briefs and said to them, "You should get started.The sooner you get home, the better."

That's Chapter 1.If you like it, plz review.I'll make more chapters.5 reviews=1 chapter.SAYONARA!!


	2. The House of Blossoms

1 Hey! Sup everyone?? Sorry about the hiatus, but school just sucks. Neways, here's chapter 2, normal disclaimers apply.  
  
Presenting  
  
2 No Need For Angels  
  
2.1 Chapter 2  
  
"I remember that the prime suspect, Dr. Clay normally gets his weekly massage at Sakura's House of Blossoms." Mihoshi said while they were leaving the office.  
  
"So, are we off to the House of Blossoms?" Ryoko said.  
  
"I guess, but first can we stop by a place to eat?" Everyone fell down with huge sweat drops on their face.  
  
The Tenchi girls that were actually at the house were going about their normal business. Sasami was cooking in the kitchen, cleaning, and just reading. Ayeka was watching an anime series about six girls living with a cute guy. She didn't like it but watched it anyways. As Tenchi came home, he was getting ready to get glomped by Ryoko, but nothing happened. He was relieved and worried at the same time. He was wondering where she was. Ayeka on the other hand was happy the slut was gone. She could have Tenchi all to herself.  
  
"Hello????? Ukyo, when will I get my massage???"  
  
"Coming right up." A disguised Kiyone said as she put lotion on her hands. She walked over to Dr. Clay and did a karate scream as she leaped onto Dr. Clay. "Huh? Ohhh, that feels good."  
  
"Hmm, its seems that you have a lot of tension. With the right nerve points, you can relax muscles, awaken your senses and," Kiyone presses her foot on his neck, "render someone unconscious. She grabbed a key on his arm and threw the key to two other "workers" by the door whom looked strangely like Ryoko and Mihoshi. Soon, all three women were in the locker rooms looking for the locker. Ryoko was about to blow open the locker, but Mihoshi just opened it with the key. Ryoko looking highly disappointed just shrugged it off. All three start looking in his locker. Ryoko spotting a sake bottle starts chugging it. Kiyone snatches it away and says, "Ryoko, we're not here for sake, we're here for information."  
  
"Dang, it was a good year too." Ryoko said, very sad. Mihoshi found Dr. Clay's lunch and started eating it. Kiyone didn't notice because she was too busy transferring data from Dr. Clay's Palm Pilot to hers. Ryoko did though and started eating it as well. Soon after the data was done transferring and the lunch was gone, Dr. Clay woke up.  
  
"Eh? Oh, it's you. This was one of the best massages I've ever had." Kiyone just continues rubbing lotion on his back. "You know, I have a position open, and I think you could fit right in."  
  
"Thanks," said an exhausted Kiyone, "but my hands won't go near your stuff." 


End file.
